


Burned like Ruby Fire

by deathofthestars



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Bottom Tony Stark, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathofthestars/pseuds/deathofthestars
Summary: Tony knows they don't want him. They just feel bad. That's all, right?





	Burned like Ruby Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JimmieJive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmieJive/gifts).



> This is a fic for the Stuckony Discord Server gift exchange. Hope that everyone likes it.

Steve exchanged an anxious look with his partner. 

 

“You sure this will work?” Steve asked. 

 

“Yeah, punk.” Bucky answered. “We’ve been courting him for months; I want him in our bed now. Can’t wait to see him draped over our sheets, blissed out and leaking our cum.” 

 

“Bucky!” Steve snapped, cheeks flaming and head swiveling around to make sure no one had heard him. “We’re in public.” 

 

“Come on Stevie, I know you don’t care about that with the number of times you’ve fucked my mouth under the table in restaurants.” Bucky’s hand drifted down his lover’s spine to subtly pinch the top of his ass. Bucky leaned in further and whispered in Steve’s ear. “Just imagine if it was Tony under there instead letting you fuck that smart mouth of his.” Bucky pinched harder. “Or better yet, just sitting in your lap all nice and pliant with your cock in him. Think of what a good little Omega he’s gonna be for us.” 

 

Steve moaned softly, “Buck.” 

 

“Shh, I know, Stevie. But first, we need to ask him to bond with us. Then we can fuck him all he wants.” Bucky kissed Steve’s cheek and turned his attention back to the jewelry in front of them. 

 

Steve gathered the last bits of his restraint and followed the other Alpha’s lead. 

 

“You think the rings are better than the bracelets?” Steve asked again. 

 

They both knew that Tony wasn’t one to wear jewelry often with how much it impeded his work in the lab, but they wanted to be at least a little traditional in this. Their courting had been slow and chaste just like it was supposed to be, but taking Tony out for lunches and bringing him food and small gifts to the lab without even touching him was taking its toll on both of them. There had been so many times when Steve had just wanted to lean down and kiss Tony or get a feel of that amazing ass of his, but Steve and Bucky had decided they were going to treat Tony right and that meant no touching until they asked him to bond. 

 

“Yeah. They will be easier to take on and off when he’s working or to string them on a chain if they’re in the way.” Bucky replied. 

 

Bucky looked down at the two golden rings in the display case again. The two small rubies winked at him from their spots nestled in each of the golden bands. 

 

“Besides,” Bucky added. “They’re his colors. They’ll make a perfect bonding gift. We can shower him in more gifts than he can stand after he’s really ours.”

“You’re right.” Steve admitted. 

 

Steve lifted his hand slightly to get the attention of the sales person they had spoken to when they came in. She nodded at them in acknowledgment and turned back to the client she was currently speaking to. 

 

“And anyway,” Bucky said softly, “if we got him bracelets it would get in the way when I tie him to the bed.” 

 

Steve groaned in exasperation. They couldn’t do this soon enough for his taste. 

 

_________________________________________

 

Tony stared down at his flute of sparkling cider, lost in thought. The gala was going well, and with all of the Avengers in attendance they were almost guaranteed to exceed their fundraising goal, something the Avengers Foundation could really use right now. Or anytime really. There was always something to help rebuild after a battle that required their participation. Even so, Tony should be continuing on his rounds and charming the donors into giving just a bit more to the cause, but Tony just couldn’t clear his head tonight. 

 

Tony took a sip from his glass and took in the rest of the room. The Avengers were milling around. Clint and Natasha were talking to a pair of young women in designer gowns by the bar. Bruce was practically hiding behind Thor as the god jovially discussed something with a group of professional athletes. Steve and Bucky were huddled together in a corner seemingly lost in their own little world. 

 

Tony watched the two of them, the small touches and gestures they did that made it clear just how in love they were. Tony ached to be part of that, but he knew it was futile. They had been so nice the past several month it was almost painful. Tony knew that they were just trying to thank him in some misguided view that they owed him something, but that was so wrong it was laughable. If anything, Tony owed them for being an idiot and accidentally falling for not one, but both of them. 

 

Tony sighed heavily. He was just a dumb Omega who had gone and fallen for two Alphas who were the perfect example of a love story for the ages. Torn apart by war and brought back together again 70 years later, both having managed to survive. It was like something out of a fairy tale. Of course there was no place for the Merchant of Death in their happy ending. 

 

Tony drained the last of his glass and wished desperately that it was champagne, but he wasn’t fool enough to throw three years of sobriety down the drain for a broken heart. Tony waved down a waiter and the man discreetly passed him a flute from the back of the tray he was carrying. Tony smiled slightly, leave it to Pepper to have all the staff briefed not to give him any alcohol. Sometimes Tony wished the two of them really had been compatible, but that rarely was the case with two Omegas and they weren’t so lucky. Tony looked up at the bar again and spotted Clint and Natasha. Well, at least Pepper had found an amazing Alpha like Natasha. He was glad they had found each other, and was slightly terrified of them, but that was par for the course with either woman, together or separately. 

 

Tony took a sip of his new glass as he scanned the room yet again. He narrowed in on his next target for the night and confidently made his way into the crowd. Tony didn’t have a chance to breathe again until several hours later. He had charmed and flirted his way through most of the guests, but there were a few people he still needed to talk to. Most of the other Avengers had already left for the night, not quite as used to these events as Tony was forced to be. Tony scanned the room again and saw a young executive he recognized as Alpha Efrain Fritchley. He looked down at his watch and noted the late hour. The party would be ending soon, so Tony would make this his last target of the night. 

 

The conversation started off well enough and Tony didn’t even mind when the man started flirting a little. He was attractive, tall with broad shoulders and dark blond hair that was just bordering on too long to look good pulled back in a man bun. If Tony squinted he could almost pretend the man in front of him was Steve, but as soon as the image came to him, it would slip through his fingers. Efrain wasn’t as muscled as Steve and his hazel eyes and soft jaw line ruined the comparison. 

 

At first Tony flirted back a bit, but just as quickly as it started the conversation took a turn. The man’s words started taking on an edge and he started crowding into Tony’s space in a way Tony was all too familiar with. Still, Tony kept his face a mask of polite joviality. Years of practice kept his emotions hidden and the slight fear that Alphas like this still ignited remained buried deep where they couldn’t see it. But the longer the man talked, the harder Tony had to work to keep his mask in place. It became clear that this knot-head Alpha wasn’t at all interested in Tony as a person and more interested in Tony was a piece of meat. Tony tried to extract himself from the conversation multiple times, but each try just brought the man closer into his space. His presence had become oppressive. Tony’s mind scrambled for a way out. 

 

Tony’s spine snapped straight at the first touch of the man’s hand at the base of his spine. Tony tried to keep the disgust off his face as the hand drifted down to his ass. When it squeezed, his whole body tensed up. Inside his head he was screaming “get away, get away, get away!”, but his face showed only slight tension. He couldn’t do anything here. If he did, it could jeopardize what was left of the evening and leave the foundation lacking in badly needed funds. Tony’s mind was spinning, searching for a way to get away from this man when all of a sudden the hand was removed from his body. A familiar and soothing palm pressed between his shoulder blades, gently turning and pulling him towards a firm chest and away from the unwelcome touch. A loud snap seemed to echo around the room quickly followed by a howl of pain. 

 

A growl rumbled from behind Tony. He managed to turn so his side was pressed snugly against Steve’s front, but he could see what was happening behind him. 

 

Bucky’s broad back blocked most of the view, but Tony could see the young Alpha half laying on the floor, his arm held above him at an odd angle.

 

“If you ever,” Bucky growled, “so much as think of touching our Omega again you’ll be begging for only a broken arm.” 

 

Bucky dropped his hold on the man’s limb and it thudded to the floor pathetically, flopping against the man’s quivering form as his body slumped limply to the ground. The man gathered his arm close to him and Tony saw a glint of light against pale bone before his vision was filled with the burly brunet Alpha still emanating rather copious amounts of protective scent. His flesh hand gently touched Tony’s cheek as his metal arm wrapped around Tony to rest gently at Steve’s hip. 

 

“Let’s go.” Steve said, even tone and hard voice leaving no room for argument. 

 

The three of them made their way through the room, the crowd parting for them as Tony remaining pressed firmly between the two. 

 

Tony mentally thanked Thor that the party was winding down and therefore most of the guests were gone. Otherwise he might have died of embarrassment from the pity his two teammates just showed him. Tony was such an idiot. 

 

The three of them silently made their way through the venue and out to the back garage. The valet immediately moved to open the back door of the limo for the three of them and stood waiting for them to enter. Tony tried to step back and allow the couple to sit together, but Steve’s hand tightened on his waist and pulled the Omega into the vehicle after him. Bucky slid in close behind and the door closed with a slight thud, leaving the vehicle silent except for the sound of the engine slowly revving as the driver drove out of the garage and onto the street. It wasn’t until the tinny echo of the parking garage faded into the honks and jerky movement of the New York streets that the silence inside was broken. 

 

Steve let out a heavy puff of breath as he eased back into the leather seats. 

 

“Good riddance,” Steve said, fingers coming up to at first loosen his tie before pulling it off all together. 

 

“Sorry about that,” Tony said softly, keeping his gaze firmly ahead and tracing the design on the cabin divider with his eyes. 

 

“What do you have to be sorry for, Doll?” Bucky asked, his arm bumping Tony as he took off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. 

 

Tony turned to look at the Alpha with a raised eyebrow, taking in how the former soldier had already removed his own tie along with the jacket and was unbuttoning the top three buttons of his shirt. 

 

“You two don’t need to do stuff like that you know,” Tony said sharply. “That's not the first time someone’s gotten too friendly and it won’t be the last.” 

 

A vicious growl ripped out of Steve’s chest. Tony whirled around and stared at him in shock. He had never heard the Alpha sound that aggressive off the battlefield. 

 

“It will be the last time,” Steve rumbled, the tone almost commanding in his pronouncement. 

 

Tony laughed derisively. “No, it won’t. Steve, I’m an unmated Omega. There will always be people trying to get too close or force a mating bond to get something from me.” 

 

Bucky’s chest was suddenly pressed tightly against Tony’s back, a growl rumbling his chest. 

 

“Well, then we’ll just have to change that.” Bucky buried his face in the side of Tony’s neck and bit down gently. 

 

“Oh,” Tony moaned, the sound startled out of him. His head tilted to the side out of instinct and Tony could feel a trickle of wetness at his hole. “Wha?”

 

Tony’s head started spinning from the delicious smell of bonding hormones coming from first Bucky and then both Alphas. Oh, and how Tony wanted to respond in kind. Wanted to let go and fill the air with the sweet smell of am upcoming bond and the sex that went with it. But he couldn’t. Steve and Bucky didn’t actually want this. They just felt bad that some knot-head had been, well exactly that. 

 

“Bucky, we were supposed to give him the rings first,” Steve grumbled. 

 

Bucky’s mouth detached from Tony’s neck. “Oh, right.” 

 

Tony blinked quickly and tried to move away from the brunet Alpha only to find himself pressed him right against Steve. 

 

“What?” Tony said more clearly. “What on earth do you think you’re doing?” 

 

Steve looked down into Tony’s eyes. “I’m sorry. We should ask you properly first, but we have been courting for months and—”

 

“Wait, courting?” Tony nearly shouted. “What do you mean, courting? We haven’t been courting.” 

 

“Doll?” Bucky broke in, sliding back away from Tony enough for him to turn and face the Alpha. “Wha’ do you mean, we haven’t been courting. Stevie and I have been bringing you courting gifts for months. Did you think we were still just trying to date you?”

 

“What do you mean dating? We’re just friends.” Tony argued. 

 

A whine of distress slipped from Steve’s throat. “Tony, we’ve been dating for six months. Remember when we took you to that diner on 6th for our first date after Bucky officially joined the team.” 

 

Tony paused for a moment, thoughts spinning around in his head. He remembered that dinner. Tony had spent the previous two weeks forcing Shield to recognize Bucky as a member of the Avengers. Tony had been working on Bucky’s new suit when the two super soldiers came into his workshop and dragged him off to some hole in the wall restaurant for burgers to thank him for his help. Did they think that was a date? Wait…

 

“That was a date?” Tony flailed, turning sharply form one super soldier to the other. 

 

Steve’s face crumpled, another whimper slipping through his lips. 

 

“Of course it was a date, Doll.” Bucky said solemnly. His own face struggling to hide his hurt. “What did you think it was?”

 

“I thought you guys felt like you owed me something for helping get Bucky on the team,” Tony mumbled, suddenly feeling like the world was slipping through his fingers. 

 

“What about all the other dinners, and movies, and museum visits we went on together?” Steve asked plaintively. 

 

“I thought you guys felt like you had to be nice to me for some reason,” Tony murmured. 

 

Steve flopped back on the seat, his head just missing the passenger side door and his arm thrown dramatically over his eyes. 

 

“So, this whole time you didn’t want us. You just thought we were being nice?” Steve mumbled dejectedly.

 

Tony paused, his mouth opening and closing slightly before he all but whispered, “I always wanted you.” 

 

“What?” Steve snapped up off the seat, his face ending up right in front of Tony’s. 

 

Bucky moved forward again, body pressing against Tony’s once more. “What was that, Doll?”

 

Tony turned his head to look at Bucky’s face. “I’ve always wanted you, both of you, more than anything.” 

 

Tony tentatively bought his hand up and brushed it against Bucky’s jaw. The brunet alpha moved faster than Tony could register, his hands coming to grip Tony’s hips tightly and lips pressing firmly against Tony’s own. Bucky all but pried Tony’s mouth open, his tongue delving in and claiming Tony’s mouth. 

 

Tony’s hand moved up to grip the back of Bucky’s neck when firm fingers gripped his chin and forcibly turned his face away from Bucky. 

 

“Steve?” Tony huffed breathlessly. 

 

Steve didn’t respond. He simply leaned forward and took Bucky’s place, his own tongue sweeping in and all but devouring Tony’s sanity. Bucky didn’t sit idle. His mouth started kissing and sucking on Tony’s neck again, drawing out a high pitched moan from Tony. Steve pulled back, breath coming in harsh pants. 

 

“Tony, please,” Steve begged. 

 

“Please,” Bucky murmured against Tony’s neck, causing a cascade of shivers to run down his spine and his legs to spread instinctually wider.

 

“Anything. Anything you want,” Tony replied, his head tipping up and back to give Bucky better access. 

 

“Bond with us. Please!” Bucky implored against Tony’s skin. 

 

“Yes,” Tony panted. 

 

Steve dove back in and pressed Tony even tighter between them, the air quickly filling with the scent of all three of their bonding hormones spinning and twinging together. 

 

“Love you,” Steve murmured between kissed. “Love you both so much.” 

 

“Love you, too, Stevie. Love you, Tony.” Bucky said, using his grip on Tony’s hip to lift the Omega and placing him on his lap. His hard cock pressing snugly against Tony’s ass. 

 

“Uh,” Tony moaned. “Love you. Love you, my Alphas” 

 

Bucky growled and bit harshly at the skin he was focusing on. 

 

Steve pulled back with a growl, large fingers quickly working off Tony’s tie and suit jacket before just ripping his shirt off. 

 

“Steve,” Tony snapped somewhere between a moan and a reprimand. 

 

Steve simply ignored Tony’s conflicted response and bent down to pull one of the Omega’s nipples into his mouth. 

 

“Ah,” Tony moaned, his back arching to press the bud closer to the blond Alpha’s mouth. 

 

“Uh, Doll. We’re gonna make you feel so good,” Bucky murmured in Tony’s year, his hips thrusting lightly against Tony’s. “Gonna make you the happiest Omega alive. Gonna fuck you so good.”

 

“Ah, Bucky,” Tony moaned. 

 

Bucky pulled back slightly and Tony felt a brush of fabric across his skin before smooth hard flesh pressed against his own. 

 

Tony’s hand moved to grip firmly at long hair and his hips started grinding back against Bucky’s still clothed cock, the growing damp spot on Tony’s dress slacks moving against it. 

 

“Come on, Alpha.” Tony rolled his hips again, making sure to drag the damp fabric over Bucky’s hard dick. “Fill me up. Make me yours.” Tony’s eyes mets Steve’s, the image of the big blond Alpha bent over with the pink bud of Tony’s nipple between his teeth making his last sentence come out on the huff of a breath. “Make be both of yours.” 

 

Steve snapped up and kissed Tony again, ripping off his own shirt and quickly moving to undo his slacks. The blond moved back away from the Omega and kicked off his shoes before quickly divesting himself of the rest of his clothes. Bucky hands moved forward to undo Tony’s pants. 

 

“Look at our Stevie, Doll. Wants to fuck you so bad. Look at his beautiful cock all ready to fill you up.” Bucky said, his hands slipping beneath the fabric of Tony’s slacks and underwear to touch bare skin. 

 

“Uh,” Tony closed his eyes, focusing only on the touch of flesh and metal hands on his heated skin. “Bucky!” 

 

“Are you ready for us, Omega?” Bucky asked, his flesh hand moving to teasingly rub over his wet and open hole while the metal one continued to pull down his pants. Bucky chuckled hotly, “Feels like it to me.” 

 

Bucky pressed a large finger into Tony, the blunt protrusion causing lively curses to spill from the Omega’s mouth. Bucky started fucking him with first one then two fingers while the metal hand reached down and pulled off Tony’s shoes and socks. 

 

Steve moved to lay across the back seat, one leg bent to press his foot against the seat and the other draped down to lay on the floor, his cock proudly standing at attention, the tip just peeking out of the foreskin. Tony’s mouth suddenly ached with the need to know what Steve tasted like. Tony leaned over and licked a stripe up Steve’s cock, Bucky’s fingers still buried inside him. Tony made sure to arch his back and utilize the position to his advantage. He wanted more than just Bucky’s fingers in him now and Tony knew just how to get it. Tony spread his legs as much as he could without falling off the seat and raised his ass as high into the air as he could. It wasn’t quite a proper presentation, but it was as close as he was going to get in the backseat of the limo.  

 

“Oh fuck, Doll,” Bucky cursed loudly, fingers moving faster in and out of Tony’s sopping hole. 

 

“Shit,” Steve added as Tony took the tip of his dick in his mouth. “Fuck, Tony.” 

 

Tony let the head fall from his mouth and turned to smirk at Bucky. 

 

“You heard him,” Tony teased. “You gonna fuck me or not, Barnes?” 

 

Steve let out a bark of laughter before it was drowned in more moans when Tony turned back to suck more of the Alpha’s cock. Steve’s hands thrashed around to grab the closest surface he could, squeezing the leather seating so tightly Tony wondered if it might rip. 

 

“Shit, you two will be the death of me,” Bucky replied, but he didn’t remove his fingers, instead adding a third. 

 

Tony whined his complaint around Steve’s cock. 

 

“Don’t worry, Doll, I’m gonna fuck you soon. Just want to make sure you’re nice and ready for me and Stevie.” 

 

True to his word, Bucky worked his fingers in and out a few more times before removing them, but to Tony’s surprise Bucky didn’t replace them with his cock. Instead he reached a hand up Tony’s chest to pull him upright, Steve’s dick slipping from Tony’s mouth with an obscene pop. Tony groaned as Bucky lifted him clear off the seat. Tony was pressed back against Bucky’s still clothed cock while Bucky used his metal hand to roughly pull Steve closer to him causing a startled wine to slip from Steve’s lips. 

 

Steve opened his mouth to protest, but before he could form a word, a moan was ripped from both him and Tony as Bucky lined Steve up and began slowly lowering Tony down Steve’s cock. 

 

Tony’s mouth opened into a silent O of ecstasy as the blond Alpha’s cock kept pressing further and further inside him. 

 

“Oh, God. Tony!” Steve moaned. 

 

It wasn’t until he bottomed out and felt the beginning swell of Steve’s knot at his rim that Tony really took a full breath. The exhale come out as nothing but a deep moan. 

 

Steve’s hips thrust up into him. Tony’s arm instinctively reached up to push hard against the roof of the car to make sure Steve didn’t thrust him right into it. Steve thrust again, his hands caressing up Tony’s body before settling under his ribs. 

 

“So beautiful. Our Omega.” Steve murmured. “So perfect full of my cock.”

 

“Ah, Steve!” Tony moaned. “Come on. Fuck me hard. Make me yours. Alpha, make me yours.”

 

Steve’s thrust started coming harder and faster, Tony using what little leverage he had to push back against each one.

 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Bucky exclaimed, one of his hands finally leaving Tony’s hips to remove the last of the his clothes. 

 

Tony didn’t know how long they went like that, he was too lost in the pleasure to notice much of anything until Bucky spoke. 

 

“Stop. Steve, stop.” Bucky said breathlessly. 

 

Steve thrust once more shallowly almost out of instinct before being able to stop completely, his breath panting even harder than before at having to force himself to stop fucking up into Tony’s tight heat. Tony, on the other hand, didn’t much care. When Steve stopped, Tony sped up fucking himself harder on the Alpha’s cock. Instinct demanding that he force his mate’s cock deeper inside him, to feel the swell of his knot filling Tony up in a way no one else ever had. 

 

“Tony,” Bucky snapped, his hand gripping tighter on Tony’s hip until he was all but pinned down on Steve’s cock by the metal limb. “Stop.”

 

“Whatever you’re going to do, Barnes, do it fast. I want one of your knots in me now.” Tony snarled. 

 

“If you wait, you could have both our cocks, our needy Omega.” Bucky softened the potential insult with a kiss to the back of Tony’s neck. 

 

Tony huffed indignantly, “Fine, but hurry up.” 

 

Bucky dutifully pressed one of his flesh fingers into Tony’s hole besides Steve, the squelching sound it caused speaking to just how wet Tony was. 

 

“God, you’re so wet, Doll,” Bucky said, his voice tinged with awe. “So fucking wet. Please let me eat you out after we’re done. I wanna get my mouth on you so bad.” 

 

“Fuck, Bucky,” Steve whined. “I wanted to do that.” 

 

“You got your cock in him first, Stevie. I get to taste him first.” Bucky argued. 

 

Steve growled but relented, his hips thrusting up just slightly as if to prove that he was in fact inside Tony first. “Fine.”

 

The move elicited a small moan from Tony. 

 

“Hurry the fuck up and get inside me, Bucky,” Tony whined as he tried in vain to push himself further down on Steve’s cock again. 

 

“Shh,” Bucky’s hand tightened on Tony’s hip again as he slipped in another finger. “We’re almost there, Omega.” Bucky leaned in and kissed the back of Tony’s neck again. “Be patient.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, patient his ass…well literally. If Tony couldn’t get Bucky to move or allow Tony to move, then maybe he could get Steve to start fucking him with that glorious cock of his again. Tony closed his eyes and started rhythmically clenching around Steve’s cock and Bucky’s fingers hoping to encourage at least Steve to hurry this along. 

 

Steve’s hips snapped up instinctually, drawing Bucky’s fingers deeper inside Tony with him. 

 

“Ooh, Steve. Come on, harder!” Tony demanded. 

 

“Fuck, Tony.” Steve looked absolutely debauched. His cheeks flushed bright red, a matching blush pinking his skin down to his shoulders, and a thin sheen of sweat making his skin glow in the artificial light. 

 

He was beautiful, and Tony had done that to him. Caused this peak of human perfection, the Alpha among Alphas, to look so absolutely wrung out, to look like his world had narrowed down to Tony’s wet hole clenching around his cock. God, Tony wanted to see him like this all the time. 

 

“Fuck, ok,” Bucky gently pulled his fingers free. “Lay against Stevie for me, Doll. I need to see what I’m doing.” 

 

Steve opened his eyes and smiled up at Tony. “Come here, my love.”

 

Steve’s hands wrapped around Tony’s back as he leaned down until he was cradled lovingly to Steve’s chest, Tony’s head resting just below Steve’s chin. Steve’s hands started caressing any skin they could reach, one moving down to draw delicate designs on the small of Tony’s back, swooping down every now and again to grab a handful of Tony’s ass and spread his cheeks slowly. The other hand moved up over his shoulders and dancing over the skin on his neck where Bucky’s marks were beginning to bloom to life. Steve’s large fingers followed the curve of Tony’s jaw to tilt his head up gently. 

 

“You’re so beautiful, Tony. I love you so, so much.” Steve leaned forward and gently pressed their lips together. 

 

“Love you,” Tony murmured softly against Steve’s lips. 

 

The chaste kiss quickly turned heated. Tony ran his hands over Steve’s chest and abs, feeling the flex of muscles under the skin. It was heady and so distracting that Tony nearly startled at the first press of Bucky’s cock against where Steve and Tony were already joined. Tony broke away from the kiss as Bucky pressed further into Tony’s tight heat. The pressure was almost overwhelming. 

 

“Hey, Tony, breath for me, love,” Steve whispered, breath puffing gently against Tony’s cheeks. “In. Hold it. Now out. That's it, beautiful.” 

 

Tony kept taking breaths in and out with Steve’s coaching and before he knew it the pressure had been replaced by pleasure as Tony felt the swell of Bucky’s own knot bump against his very stretched rim. Bucky bent over and pressed a gently kiss to Tony’s shoulder before leaning over him to kiss Steve far more heatedly. 

 

“Wow, Doll. You and Stevie feel so good,” Bucky said, his head bending to press his forehead against Tony’s shoulder trying to hold back long enough for Tony to adjust. 

 

Tony pressed back experimentally, eliciting a moan from all three of them. 

 

“Oh, come on. Move!” Tony demanded, leaning down to kiss Steve again. 

 

The two alphas slowly started thrusting in tandem, one pushing in as the other pulled out. The pace began to quicken and soon Tony was pressing back as best he could, trying to them deeper inside. 

 

“Oh, I’m gonna cum,” Steve exclaimed. 

 

“Fuck, Stevie, I’m right behind you,” Bucky huffed. 

 

“Come on,” Tony all but sobbed, “Knot me already. I need it.” 

 

Steve came first, the feeling of his release filling Tony and his knot slipping past Tony’s rim pushing Bucky over the edge. It wasn’t until Bucky’s knot locked in place beside Steve’s that Tony couldn’t hold back any longer. 

 

“Oh,” Tony moaned. He could feel his channel clench around his Alpha’s knots and his cock spill against Steve’s chest. 

 

The three of them just laid there and panted, trying to get their breath’s back under control. The heady smell of the three of them winding together filled the space and Tony momentarily felt bad for the driver. 

 

“Wow,” Steve breathed. 

 

“You can say that again,” Tony said, his lips brushing slightly over Steve’s skin. 

 

“I suppose this means we can give you these now.” Bucky leaned over slightly, trying and failing not to jostle Steve and Tony where they were all knotted together, and grabbing something out of the pocket of the two Alpha’s jackets. Bucky slipped something into Steve’s hand before gently grasping Tony’s right hand and slipping a cool metal ring onto his ring finger. Bucky pulled the hand towards him and gently kissed where he had just placed the ring. “Love you.” 

 

Steve slid another ring onto his left hand before pressing kisses on Tony’s palm and fingers. “Love you, so much.” 

 

Tony brought his hands up to examine the rings his Alphas had placed there. The golden metal glowing in the light and the rubies in each blinking at him with each streetlamp they passed. 

 

Tony couldn’t quite stop the sob that slipped from his lips. “I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr where I go by Stargirl222. Come read. the rest of my fics on here and I also have a fic rec blog if you are looking for some other good works. You can also find me on discord as Stargirl, particularly the stuckony server. Come check us out. (https://discord.gg/WNXm5b)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Primal as the Sapphire Moon (a Burned Like Ruby Fire remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452211) by [Juulna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/pseuds/Juulna)
  * [Burned like Ruby Fire [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387532) by [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin)




End file.
